


Dutch Van Der Linde Constantly Breaking Up Your Fights

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Karen is a babe but she's fiesty, Micah Bell being a creep, a little bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Trouble always seems to find you and Dutch is often the one playing peace keeper.





	Dutch Van Der Linde Constantly Breaking Up Your Fights

“What the hell is the problem here?” Dutch’s voice boomed as he stepped between yourself and Karen, pushing you both apart. “You two are always going at it!”

“She was going through my tent!” Karen pointed angrily at you, reaching out to slap you again, but before she could make contact Dutch caught her wrist in his hand. She tried hard to squirm out of his grip but she let out a sudden cry when he pulled her arm down, forcing her a step back.

“I was taking back what was mine because you  _stole_ my perfume! And she started it.” You hissed back at her through clenched teeth, trying hard to land a punch on her jaw but Dutch was too quick and grabbed your forearm, squeezing it tightly. You had already learned not to fight him back after watching Karen’s failed attempt.

“That is enough – from the both of you!” Dutch was tangled up between the both of you, and if you weren’t so determined to gut her like a squirrel, it would have been an amusing sight. “I don’t care who took what, but it ends right now! Miss. Karen, go and help Mr. Pearson prepare dinner. And Y/N, go and do something that isn’t causing trouble.”

You glared at Dutch, opening your mouth to argue back but you were quickly cut off by Karen as she turned to walk away.

“That blasted perfume smells better on me, anyway!” She cackled as she spoke, throwing her head back in fits of giggles. It was when Dutch relaxed for the briefest of moments that your foot came up in full swing, giving the laughing blonde one hard kick on the backside. The noise she let out was more of a bark than a scream.

“What the hell did I  _just_  say?!” Dutch pushed you away before telling Karen to do exactly as she was originally told. In usual her usual fashion, she straightened her dress and hair before skipping across camp, like butter wouldn’t melt. It was with a gentle nudge in the opposite direction of her that Dutch pushed you in, pushing you in the direction of where Bill and Micah were sat.

“You can sit here and cool off. And I don’t want to hear a peep out of you, that means no more fighting.” Without another word he was gone, back in his tent to no doubt muster up another plan of some sort. He was always thinking up a plan.

You sighed heavily, Micah looking up at you with a dirty smirk while Bill drank back a bottle of beer.

“Y’know, I was really looking forward to seeing some girl-on-girl action there. Don’t often see cat fights around here.” Micah smirked smugly, laughing wickedly as he looked at the rip on the hem of your dress which was exposing a small amount of skin.

You only leant forward, grinning just as coyly at him as he was at you. You shared an innocent smile with him, watching his eyes dance over your slightly exposed cleavage as you leant over the fire slightly. Your smile suddenly dropped and in turn, so did his.

“You keep looking, you smug bastard. That’s all you’ll be able to do once I’m done stabbing you in the face.” You sit back again, watching Bill stifle his laughter. “And you can shut up, too.”

“You mind running that by me again, she-devil?” He climbed to his feet, glaring down at you. You could only roll your eyes. You really weren’t in the mood for bullshit this evening and definitely not in the mood to take it from him. “You should learn some manners, girl.”

“You should learn to sit your ass down and take it like a man.” You retorted back at him, watching Bill take in the scene unfolding in front of him. While Micah stood tall, you found yourself holding the fire poker in your hand, watching the ash of the firewood glowing under the heat of the flames.

“Take it like a man? I’d take you like a man and watch you howl like a bitch.” It was with that final comment of his, that you threw the fire poker up in to the air and threw ash up in to the wind before watching it rain down on him. He cowered below the downfall, his arms over his head as he pulled his hat down to shield his face.

“Goddamn it, Y/N! You’re a psycho, you know that!” Bill shouted at you, shooting up to his feet to sweep the stray ash that landed on his legs.

You only smiled at the big ape before looking back down at Micah, watching him roll around pathetically in the dirt as he held his singed hands against his chest. It was as he opened his mouth to speak that Dutch suddenly appeared out of his tent, eyes locking on you.

It was at the sight of him that you suddenly dropped back down on the seat he planted you on originally, before you pointed to Micah accusingly.

"Goddamn it, Y/N! Get to your tent, now!"


End file.
